


A Special Meeting of the Utmost Urgency

by Blueeucalyptus



Series: Sukiya AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Construction AU, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Erwin's a tease, M/M, Spanking, Sub Erwin Smith, Sukiya AU, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Salaryman Levi has a hard time concentrating on his work when his boyfriend started construction work on a building across from him on a hot summer day; And No! He was not complaining about the noise...
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Sukiya AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Special Meeting of the Utmost Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Sukiya/Construction AU

Salaryman Levi has a hard time concentrating on his work when his boyfriend started construction work on a building across from him on a hot summer day; and No! He was not complaining about the noise...

...No, he was talking about Erwin’s taupe-coloured work shirt. Erwin’s goto outfit has always done a piss-poor job of covering up his muscular form; especially over his chest. The shirt was stretched so thin that it accentuated every one of Erwin’s curves to the point it was one step below from being indecent. On top of that on a hot summer day like today a combination of sweat and water Erwin poured over himself to stay cool made his shirt clung to him like a second skin. That further highlighted Erwin’s ample pectoral his carefully sculpted washboard abs Erwin got from working as a construction worker in the past five years. 

Levi let out a small, needly moan at the sight as the heat pooled down on his abdomen and shot down straight between his legs. 

He took a sip of his tea and palmed his clothed crotch with his free hand to provide some relief; and if Levi squinted his eyes from the window of his office he could almost see Erwin’s erect nipples straining his shirt.Erwin really had no right to look like that, it’s not decent and it’s absolute torture of Levi to have him so close and yet so far away. He needed him. NOW!

Levi did send a message to Erwin, thirty minutes ago, telling him to come to his office for a “Meeting.” 

Erwin sent a swift reply back saying, ‘Sure thing babe, see you in an hour 😉’

The word “Meeting” was code, of course. As a well respected Foreman of a successful construction company Erwin regularly came into have meetings with staff at the Survey Corps Company. He had a reputation for being trustworthy and for always meeting the deadlines because Erwin led his work crew with military like precision. In fact the higher ups at the Survey Corps wouldn’t hear of hiring anyone but Erwin for their new projects; and after they realised Erwin and Levi work well together they immediately put Levi in charge of overseeing all the new construction work. So that’s why most people don’t bat an eyelid in the Survey Corps Co. when they see Erwin come in for a meeting with Levi, sometimes multiple times a day. Though only a very few people in the Company are aware of how personal some of the meetings are. 

Speaking of people who know the exact relationship between him and Erwin- Levi poked his head out of his office. He strategically maneuvered his body to make sure his subordinates couldn’t see the lower half of his body. Eren and Jean glanced up and mercifully for once the two were not bickering and actually doing the work they were supposed to. 

“Jaeger! Did you get the files sent by Petra?” 

“Yes sir, just scanning them and send them off to CEO Pixis.” 

Levi grunted a “Thanks,” He was very satisfied with Jaeger's ability to make decisions without waiting for Levi to bark orders at every step. The kid was no genius by any stretch but he at least made up for his lack of talent with hard work. 

Before he closed the door to his office and get back to “work,” Levi said, “Foreman Smith is going to come here for a meeting in a bit. Tell him to come straight in, he doesn’t have to knock.” 

“Yes sir,” Jaeger said a little bit too enthusiastically. 

Levi nodded and shut the door behind him. However, he did for a split second see Kirstein precariously taking out a pair of noise-cancelling headphones from his drawer. Unlike his naive work partner Jean was astute enough to know exactly what the “meetings were about.” 

Speaking of which Levi could hear Eren muffled voice saying to Jean, “Wow, Foreman Smith sure comes to a lot of meetings. They sure work well. I hope one day I too have a lot of important m-” 

Levi didn’t wait to hear the rest of Eren’s conversation with Kirstein, he had other pressing issues to deal with. He glanced at his watch, in just over twenty minutes and Erwin will be here to take care of his ‘problem.’

Levi sat on his desk might as well get some work done, while he waited for Erwin. 

He closed the blinds to avoid the _distraction_ in front of him, plunging his room into semi-darkness. He turned his desk lamp on and read a passive-aggressive email sent to him by Nile from the MP Security Company. He requested an urgent meeting as soon as possible from a representative from Survey Corps Co. Though it was clear from the tone of the email he is requesting to speak with Levi. Which meant Levi had to walk all the way to the building and next-door travel all the way up to Nile’s office to hear the bastard micromanage every single decision he made; especially in regards to Levi's pet project to allow teenagers from tougher part of the City known as the 'Underground' come for a paid internship to his company. Ever since the project started Nile had been insufferable since he was sure the kids will steal every last valuable from the company building the moment his security guards turn their back. 

Levi rolled his eyes at the email, he really fucking hated dealing with Nile. He needs to figure out a way to wiggle out this... 

A knock sounded on his office door. Levi glanced up, confused when his eyes ran over the clock on his computer. Erwin was never someone to come early or late. He always came his _meetings_ right on the dot. “Who is it?” Levi called out though from the deafening knock he had some idea.

“It’s me, Eren Sir.” 

“Come in,” Levi said crossing his legs and remaining seated at his table. 

“A package arrived for you, Sir!” Eren announced the moment he came in holding out a medium-sized box. The young man took a cursory glance at the room but kept his thoughts to himself for once on why the room was unusually dim with the blinds down in the middle of the day. 

Levi indicated Eren to place the box on his table and the young man waited expectantly for his next instructions with his hands behind his back. Reading the address on the box Levi recognised immediately what it was. _‘Didn’t expect to arrive this quickly,’_ Levi thought with not-so-discrete smirk.

He bought it along with few other items for Erwin’s upcoming birthday and had them mailed to his office instead of their apartment so Erwin wouldn't know. Though there’s nothing wrong with having a test run now…

Eren coughed; remembering there was another person in the room, an idea formed in his mind. “Jaeger, do you anything needing your immediate attention right now?” 

“No, Mr. Levi. I am-”

“-Good then take Kirstein and go to MP Securities and see what Nile wants with us.” 

“Yes, Sir. Right away Sir.” Eren said eagerly even throwing in a half-salute for good measure. 

Levi struggled not to roll his eyes. He liked the kid’s work ethic but sometimes Levi can get annoyed with his over-enthusiasm. 

"Sir, Um-” Eren said with his hand on the doorknob. “Do I have to take Jean with me?” 

This time Levi did roll his eyes. If there’s one thing that annoyed Levi about his subordinates is the dick measuring competition they had going on between them. 

It has become more of a hindrance than an advantage as of late. Both Jean and Eren has being chewed out by Levi multiple times because of their needless rivalry. He really didn’t have the time or _patience_ to handle their bickering today. 

Levi waved his hand as if to say, “do what you want,” and Eren who for once mercifully got the message left quickly out the door. 

The moment the door clicked close Levi took out the letter knife on his table and open the box. Inside wrapped under a cocoon of bubble wrap was an _L-shaped_ , smooth, black device. Levi took a cursory glance at the instructions and gathered the use of the device seemed simple enough and not at all different from what he and Erwin used before.It was the first time Levi tried a device from this particular company but Nanaba swore by the device stating that it has worked wonders on Mike. 

Levi scanned the QR code that came with the manual that led him to an app which he downloaded. He paired up the device and pressed the first setting on the app. The device buzzed pleasantly on Levi’s palm softly massaging it.

From _personal experience_ , Levi knew that the setting will be enough to stimulate but would not push anyone over the edge. He cranked up the setting to the max. The buzzing sound got louder and Levi had to hold the vibrator tightly with a shaky fist to stop it from slipping out. 

Pleased with the device, Levi turned it off using the app. As promised on the website it seems the simulations can be customised and can even vibrate to the beat of his favourite songs. ' _Oh I’m going to have a lot of fun with this,'_ Levi thought with a diabolical grin that would even strike fear into the very hearts of the demons from hell. 

A message slide down his phone screen with a loud bing! _'Be there in 5 mins_ 😘’ Erwin's message read.

The minutes passed agonisingly slow. Levi could feel the pressure building up on his crotch and the tightness around his pants as he thought about every little dirty thing he would love to do to Erwin when he gets here. Yet the thoughts were not enough to tip him over the edge and bring him sweet release he so desired. 

For a brief moment, Levi's eyes travelled to the black device tucked under the forms he was meant to give Nile tomorrow- it would be so easy to prepare himself and have a little test run himself...

...No! he waited this long, what’s another couple of minutes?

A well-known laugh muffled through the door and Levi strained his ears. He could hear Kirstein responding back and Levi rolled his eyes. His boyfriend as always was the social butterfly. A characteristic that changed precious little even after they left high school and Erwin was no longer the school’s “Prince Charming.” 

Levi appreciated and loved that about Erwin, it was very endearing to him that he knew everyone who works for Levi by their first name- but right now was not the time for Erwin to talk, there were better uses for that mouth. 

Levi walked stiffly to his door and opened it slightly ajar. As suspected Erwin was making some small talk with Jean. Levi cleared his throat and Erwin glanced up, he waved and came closer to his boyfriend- but before he could say a word Levi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside his office and locked the door behind him.

He stood on his tiptoes, grabbing either side of Erwin’s face and planted a bruising kiss on his warm, plump lips. Levi didn’t let Erwin a moment to orientate himself- Levi pushed his tongue inside as he slammed his boyfriend against the wall. Levi only broke the kiss when the need to breathe became an absolute necessity. “How dare you?!” Levi complained in between nipping and kissing Erwin’s lips, nape and collarbone. “-How dare you leave me...waiting for this long?!”

A warm rumble resonated in Erwin’s chest and a tender, calloused thumb circled the angle of Levi’s jaw. “Oh did my little Kohai missed me that much?” Erwin teased, using that singular word that never failed to make Levi melt in a puddle of gooey feelings. 

‘ _Bastard!’_ Levi cursed shaking himself off. _He knew it!_ Erwin was teasing him, it was his scheme all along. The shirt, the impromptu bath from his water bottle and even talking with Kirstein instead of making his way Levi’s Office immediately like he promised he would; It was all an elaborate plan to torture Levi all day until he begged Erwin to come and relieve him from his misery. _‘Well two can play at that game,_ ’ Levi thought deviously. 

He made his plans knowing their time together is limited; Erwin should go back to work in forty minutes or his co-workers will be suspicious, so Levi had to think fast. Outside the sound of construction work continued with the loud whirr of a buzzsaw and the loud clang! of metal as they were welded into place.

From the corner of his eye, Levi glanced at the bump in his in the desk covered by papers that is not-so-inconspicuously hiding the vibrator he bought. The gears in his mind whirled as he quickly modified his previous plans he had for his lover...

Levi pushed Erwin back onto the wall and broke away from his embrace- he took a few steps at the back of his small office and opened his blinds in one swift moment. The summer sunlight flooded his dark office disorientating them both. 

However, Levi stood there next to his window unflinching- he curled finger and with a sultry expression and beckoned Erwin to come closer.

Whatever unsteadiness Erwin felt prior wiped off his face in a microsecond. The light in the room further magnified his features in the room even further. Levi was able to savour each curve and line that made his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to utterly wreck him…

Erwin walked towards him but Levi put his hands up to stop him. “Take it off!” he said pointed up. 

“Take what off?” Erwin asked feigned ignorance. 

‘He really wants to play it like that doesn’t he?’

Levi grabbed Erwin by the arm and turned him over pushed him against the wall chest first- grinding his fully-hard dick between the gap on his thighs. “You’ve been really bad Foreman. I'm not pleased with your performance. So I’m going to have _discipline_ you...”

Erwin shuddered through his grip and Levi watched the back of his ears turned bright, scorching red. His voice slightly unsteady, Erwin asked, "How are you going to discipline me, manager?"

“First I want you on your knees!” Levi demanded and Erwin immediately complied. 

Levi who was still holding a firm grip on Erwin’s arms from the back with one hand used his free arm to untie his boyfriend’s headband. He used the fabric to tie Erwin’s hands just tight enough that it would be impossible to take off but not enough to cut off circulation. Erwin tested the knot by pulling at the tie, his biceps expanding with his strained attempt. Levi grabbed a long wooden ruler from his desk and whacked it hard on Erwin’s clothed ass. 

Erwin gasped half a moan and half-muffled scream. “Bad boy!” Levi chastised. “I told you to need to be _disciplined!_ ”

"Look at me!" Levi demanded, running the ruler down Erwin's jaw and neck. 

Tilting his head up, Erwin's with his lips grabbed Levi's ruler and lewdly began to suck the item- accentuating every moan. 

_'Damn you, Erwin!'_ Levi cursed internally mesmerised by his boyfriend's act- wishing that mouth was over his own painfully hard, cock instead. However, Levi did not give into his baser instincts; no matter how much he wanted to. Levi ripped the ruler away from Erwin’s mouth and smacked his back. Erwin gasped loudly and his body quivered from the sting of the ruler slapping his ass. 

"I told you need to be punished!" Levi thumbs hooked over Erwin's baggy, dark work pants and pulled them down along with his briefs in one swift movement. 

Just below them, the Construction workers went about their business on the building next door. However, if any of Erwin's men glanced up towards Levi's office window, they would see their respected and beloved 13th Foreman of the Wall Surface Construction Co. naked from the waist down, with ass and limp cock exposed to the elements- while being severely disciplined by Section Manager Levi. 

*Slap* 

"How dare you be late for our meeting!" 

*Slap* 

"This is for keeping me waiting" 

*Slap* *Slap* *Slap* 

"And this one is for wearing-* 

*Slap* 

"-that godforsaken T-Shirt-" 

*Slap* 

"-and teasing me-" 

*Slap* *Slap* 

"-All day!" 

*Slap*

With each whack with his ruler, Levi's hits became harder- leaving red, stinging marks all over Erwin's pale, perky ass. It was as if Erwin’s body was his blank, personal canvas for him to paint however he wanted.

Erwin's heart pounded hard through his rib-cage. The sting of each hit, running straight to his dick. Tears glistened in the corner of his eyes. Erwin clenched his jaw hard to suppress his pleasured cries and it took every ounce of his self control not to move too much; lest it alerted his co-workers down below. He wasn’t sure he could handle the humiliation of going back to work after that. Yet it thrilled him to know that he was being degraded like this in front of everyone, yet no one was the wiser. 

Levi’s hits halted suddenly and he asked, “Check.” 

“Green!” came Erwin’s reply. 

The ruler stroked his ass before Levi gave one final whack, “Have you learned your lesson, Foreman Smith?” Levi asked while nipping Erwin's flaming red ear. 

Erwin nodded, unable to speak. His voice hoarse from his muffled screams and still processing the burning sting from the punishment he had to endure. 

“I don’t think you have,” Levi said grabbing Erwin’s chin roughly. “I think you still need another lesson on exactly who is in charge." 

"Yes!" 

Levi raised his hand and bought the ruler onto Erwin's back so hard that the vibration from the impact stung his own hand. Erwin cried out loud, tears fell from his eyes and his cock twitched from the pleasurable torture. 

"Yes, what?" Levi asked before striking Erwin once more.

"Yes, sir!" Erwin gasped, through his tears. 

Levi shook his head, "You have so much to learn about discipline and the chain of command." Levi said lifting Erwin's chin with his ruler before pointing at Erwin's ass and ordered, "Now...spread them!" 

Erwin complied, his chest pressing into the window supporting his body since his hands were useless at the moment. He spread his legs and stuck his ass out- waiting in anticipation what Levi had in store for him next. 

Levi shuffled through the box that shipped the vibrator and took out a bottle of complimentary lube that came with the device. He grabbed the tube, the vibrator and his phone and walked back to Erwin. 

His eyes swept up and down, taking in the irresistible sight in front of him. Erwin’s face was flushed, with back arched and his ass sticking out. Levi also couldn’t help but appreciate how Erwin’s chest was squeezed by the window flattening his erect nipples against the glass. A jolt hit Levi right between his crotch and a sudden idea popped in his mind. He's been meaning to try it out for a while now; ever since he first began to notice how tight Erwin's T-shirts were and how they highlighted his _two biggest assets._

Crouching down, Levi grindded his clothed erection on Erwin's back- the taller man let out a drawn-out moan, "Sir, please!" 

"Please what?" Levi asked, squirting a generous amount of lube on to his hand. 

"Please, I need you sir...inside me..."

"Like this?" Levi enquired, slipping one of his fingers within Erwin's hole, stretching him. He angled his finger to touch the exact spot he knew would make Erwin shudder with pleasure. 

Erwin let out a moan and shivered. _'Got it!'_ Levi thought when he hit Erwin’s prostate directly with his finger. It wasn't hard to find. He was very well acquainted with every nook and cranny of Erwin's body. He knew exactly what to do to make his tall boyfriend obedient, compliant and be under his control…

He's being a good boy so far...So time for a reward. 

"Sir, please" Erwin begged once more. "I want you inside! I want you to fuck me!" 

When Erwin swore, the shot of pleasure that went down was Levi was so powerful for a second he was afraid that he would come right then and there. Erwin rarely swore. If he did, it was almost always during the privacy of their bedroom and when he was utterly desperate for Levi's touch. 

"All in good time baby," Levi promised leaving soft kisses around Erwin's broad back. "Do you promise to listen to what I say?"

"Yes, sir!" 

"Good boy, I knew you are a fast learner." 

Levi said stretching Erwin's entrance. "Now I'm going to take off your binds but you have to do something for me," 

"Anything! Anything for you sir!." Erwin whimpered his ass pressing into Levi's fingers. 

"I want you to lie down," Levi said taking his digits away from Erwin, leading to the older man to whine in protest. 

Levi gave him a soothing kiss and Erwin complied and laid flat on the floor with his knees up and his legs spread open.Straddling his boyfriend, Levi took Erwin's wet, headband and once again tied his hands, this time above his head. He then pulled up Erwin's T-shirt over his head and further entrapped his arms. 

Grabbing the vibrator he generously coated it with lubricant before carefully inserting inside Erwin- before taking his phone and putting adjusting the dial in the setting to be just below moderate-level of sensation. 

Erwin's entire body jolted- "Ahhha!" he cried out his hips moving to the rhythm of the vibration. Yet the stimulation was just not enough to let him come. "Levi please," 

Levi stroked the corner of Erwin's lips and wiping away some of the drool. "Levi?"

Levi shook his head and chastised Erwin by grinding his clothed dick onto Erwin's abs advertising off what's just out of Erwin's reach because he was being a naughty boy. 

Erwin’s eyes widen when he realised his mistake. "Sir! I mean please sir!" Erwin begged.

"Only because you asked nicely," Levi said lying down, his face pressed onto Erwin's chest- his hot breath blowing featherlight touches onto his boyfriend's erect nipples. Levi began to palm Erwin’s chest stroking each nipple. Erwin gasped and his body shuddered with the dual sensations. 

His rosy-pink nipples have always been such a sensitive part of his body, he grasped both pecs rubbed his nipples together with his thumbs opening his belt and the pant buttons, Levi took out his cock, he rubbed on some lube before placing it on the slit between Erwin's cleavage and began to fuck his chest. 

Erwin jerked hard, at Levi sudden action, causing his stretched T-shirt to rip loudly through his elbow. Neither of the two men paid any attention. They were far too gone in their pleasure to care. 

Erwin groaned in ecstasy, his back arching, his mind unsure which delightful stimulation it should focus on; the vibrator hitting his prostate or Levi's cock between his chest stimulating his oversensitive nubs. 

All that could be heard in the room was Levi's grunts, Erwin's moans and the skin-slapping-on-skin. Levi was close, the tightness of Erwin's well-endowed pectorals around his dick was too much, he was very close. Though as he glanced at Erwin, he doubted his boyfriend was anywhere the stage he was...

It's a good thing he had one more ace up his sleeve. 

Breaking the scene, he asked, " _Senpai?_ " 

Erwin gasped, his eyes going wide in shock and pleasure. “Ye-Yess?”

"Can I come on your face, _Senpai?_ " Levi enquired, making sure to sensually emphasise the last word. 

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Erwin begged now too far gone to care about anything else. He would do anything for Levi, he was completely at his Kohai's mercy. 

"As you wish, _Senpai,_ " Levi said his thrust getting faster and more erratic he edged closer to the end-fire pooled low on his abdomen as the pressure buildup on his cock until he released streaks of his hot cum all over Erwin's chest, face and some even got inside his mouth- since Erwin's lips were parted since he was half-way through a moan with his own orgasm took over him. 

They both laid on the ground for a good moment trying to catch each other’s breath. 

Finally, Levi shakily paused the vibrator to prevent it from overstimulating his boyfriend before giving Erwin a chaste kiss. He took a quick picture of his boyfriend, all fucked out and covered in his cum

"Wow!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Wow! Just Wow! I feel-I feel so dirty."

Giving his boyfriend a longer kiss this time, Levi reassured, "You look beautiful..."

Levi took off Erwin's binds, he got up and hobbled towards his desk and grabbed a box of wet wipes- and spent the next few minutes reverently and carefully cleaning up Erwin making sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on him.

Erwin stood up and on his hand was his ruined shirt, "What am I going to do? I can't go back to work with no shirt."

Levi put his finger up stating he had an idea. He unlocked his door and poked his head out. On his desk was Kirstein, with his legs tucked to his chest and swinging back and forth in his chair, whispering, "It didn’t work! it didn’t work!"

“Hey, can I grab your spare T-shirt?” Levi asked coming over next to Jean. “Foreman Smith spilled some coffee on his shirt.”

With a trembling hand, Jean gave his shirt under his drawer. He kept a spare T-shirt with him so he can wear it after work and go to his gym. Kirstein may not be as built as Erwin but he is taller than him and Levi hoped the extra fabric on the shirt will allow it to fit Erwin.

Levi thanked Jean and said, “I’ll wash it and bring it back to you tomorrow-” 

“-Please Sir, do me a favour and never return that shirt back to me.”

Levi shrugged, he felt bad for the kid, he made a quick note of the brand and size of the shirt so he could order the same one online give back to Jean later…

Erwin gratefully grabbed the shirt and put it on. Levi was right it did fit Erwin, even if the arms were a bit tight, the extra fabric that came from Jean's height meant that Erwin's pecs weren't as accentuated anymore.

"Well, at least you are not going to be distracted anymore," Erwin said. "By the way, can you help me take this thing out of me?” Erwin asked pointing at the vibrator deep inside his ass. 

Levi shook his head, "No keep it inside so I don’t have to prep you again later. Plus I want to trial it out properly when we go back home." 

"That sounds fancy,” Erwin said before pulling up his pants.

Levi leaned over to give Erwin a kiss, “Nothing but the best for my _Senpai_.” 

Erwin blushed hard and stammered a goodbye before leaving.

Thoroughly satisfied how the _meeting_ with Erwin went Levi eagerly went back to work. He was in such a great mood that he even didn't yell at Eren for losing in front of Nile and botching up his meeting. 

After working for awhile Levi looked down his window and saw Erwin talking to his men and giving them orders. After he gave the instructions, Erwin looked towards the direction of Levi’s window and smiled warmly when he saw Levi and gave him a wave. 

Levi waved back, a thrill went over his body knowing exactly what was inside his boyfriend right at this very moment. _'Maybe I don't need to wait until we go home to test it out...'_ he thought as his eyes turned towards his phone. He was very curious about how the music setting worked. So he turned on Spotify and played his favourite playlist out loud. 

Down below Erwin's face immediately contorted and his face flushed as he almost keeled over like he was in pain- though Levi knew better about exactly what he was experiencing. 

Levi on his part merely swivelled his chair towards the window and began to work with his computer on his lap. _'What a lovely sight,'_ Levi thought watching his boyfriend leaning over a pillar with a red face, gasping for air, while Mike ran up to him in concern. 

Levi could almost read Mike's lips who asked Erwin, "What's wrong?!" 

Levi just grinned wickedly as he watched the scene unfolding before him and tapped his feet to the beat of the song as it reached its final thunderous climax. 

\- The End.


End file.
